Kendall's Starlight Nights
by DinoWriter23
Summary: During one of the darkest moments for Jason Norman, his father gets caught up in a little mystical experience of his own. However, if he does not learn from this experience a grim fate will await him. Inspired by Charles Dickens' classic novel A Christmas Carol (though I'm trying to make it different)
1. Kendall's Haunting Visitor

**Special thanks to Flautist4ever for looking over this.**

 **This is a spin-off that came to me to do this month, even though I'm not at this point in my universe.**

 **Mortem (who's mentioned only) belongs to YamiChaos27**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kendall's haunting visitor

Kendall Norman was in a particularly foul mood this morning. Not only had his son run off on him after refusing to follow the path he set for him, but more and more the news was talking about the people who still believed in Gri and how the threat they used to pose was now gone thanks to Anton Yeller's genius. Kendall didn't care about those people and had been glad that his son had become a soldier. Right now he had so much anger and bitterness in his heart from Jason's refusal to obey him that there was no room for the Starlight spirit.

Starlight, the holiday that marked the end of the year and the start of a new one. A day originally created by the Faithful of Gri to celebrate his victory over the kaiju Ryukumo. Now it was a day where people pretended to have compassion for others when all they cared about was themselves. And Kendall was no better. It would avail nothing to talk about this man if it had not been for something miraculous that happened to him this Starlight.

Kendall had just returned home for the night to find Joan watching the news. Frowning at his wife for concerning herself with the news of others when he was hungry he gave the computer system his orders. "Computer, turn off all television broadcasts."

As the news switched off, his wife turned to give him a menacing glare. "Kendall, I was watching that."  
"It is not your business to be concerned about others when we're being questioned because of Jasons' actions against Doctor Madsane. If he had known when opportunity was knocking-."

"Madsane this, Madsane that. THat's all I ever hear anymore!" Throwing her arms up in frustration, she continued, "Kendall, our son is on the run because that key sword wielding fighter helped him break free of that program Madsane put in his skull. You remember the look in the eyes of our son when Decoration went active. Everything that was him was gone in an instant, and then later we hear reports of genocide."

"Extermination." Kendall corrected his wife. "Those pests were dregs of society, hanging on to old traditions that have no value or purpose in our modern society. All they ever did was hate on change, and now they were the ones who had judgement placed upon them. If anything all our clone did was help make room for opportunity."

Her jaw just dropped further than he had seen it in a lifetime. "Opportunity? That is mass murder you're defending, and what's more it's almost Starlight."

"Which now can be cleansed of all religious aspects and modified properly. I think the new name Night Party fits better than starlight." Kendall then had to duck because Joan threw the plate of food she had out at him. "Joan!"

"Kendall!" She retorted. "Wrong is wrong, and I thank this Mortem for having the heart to help Jason when he needed it. I don't understand these key weapons, but I believe they offered more opportunity for our son than anything you ever gave him. Or didn't give him."

His anger flaring up, Kendall marched over to his wife and prepared to hit her like he had hit her so many times. However before his blow landed a sound echoed through the room. It sounded like an ancient trumpet that would've been used to herald the coming of a king. Then, there was another just like it. And another, and another. Soon, there was an entire fanfare sounding in the room. To some it would've been a joyous sound, a promise of peace on earth and good will to men. To Kendall, however, it felt like he was the one about to be thrown in jail and tried for crimes he didn't commit, a reminder of the day that he had never forgotten.

Then as quickly as it had come up, it ceased. Both Kendall and Joan looked at each other, their anger and argument forgotten as they tried to make sense of what had just happened. Then, the sound of wings flapping and a heavy cart being drawn filled their room while prompting them to turn to the window that showed the sprawling city of Netokan.

In the distance where the old religious center used to be, where the churches and sacred sites had been destroyed not long ago, a glow came that took the form of the fallen buildings. The light that came from those sights took the form of the desecrated landmarks, and made them swell to sizes that none of the buildings of Netokan could rival. This light made Kendall feel like he would go blind from it, and filled his heart and soul with emotions that should've brought peace but instead brought him pain.

That was when he saw it. A chariot being drawn by two large animals with hoofed legs and narrow heads, with tails made of hair and manes as blue as the sky. Both had enormous wings like a bird, and a large horn protruded from their heads. To his amazement it stopped right outside their apartment window and from there stepped out a figure who Kendall knew he would never forget the sight of.

His beard seemed to cover his entire face in a blanket of snow, and yet it glowed with the light of a star. He was dressed in a uniform that was reminiscent of an old business suit that seemed to shimmer in gold and silver, and his amber eyes appeared to radiate like the sun. In his hand he carried a briefcase that was as black as night, and seemed as terrifying as if the gates of the underworld had been opened before him. Even though they were hundreds of feet in the air the figure stepped off the chariot like a man exiting his private monorail and walked across the open sky through the window like it wasn't there.

Falling against the wall, Kendall knew who it was the figure had come for. "What do you want with me?"

"Much." The figure said in a voice that for some would've been as jolly as Santa Claus, but for Kendall it was as terrifying as a parent who had unleashed their fury on a child. Turning to Joan, the figure smiled. "Fear not, Joan. You have found favor with the one I represent, and you shall be spared the judgement that is to come."

"Judgement? What judgement?" Kendall asked.

"Do you not know who I am?" The figure asked.

Shaking his head, Kendall asked, "Should I?"  
"I am Jonathan Gabriel, the First to be called by Gri to lead the people of Harthyn back into His light."

Of course this sounded outrageous to a man of the world like Kendall, but it would sound outrageous for anyone reading this to hear that he did not want to believe it. One would wonder why would this man not want to believe when he could see a man doing impossible things in front of his eyes. Well, it's a fact of life that people hate it when things change, and it is more so when that change includes admitting you were wrong about everything. With a scoff, he mocked the being before him, "Oh, you're Jonathan Gabriel? Then tell me, why are you dressed in such a fancy suit and why do you carry a briefcase? Last I checked those did not exist two-thousand years ago."

"You seek to tempt me, to goad me into getting caught into your word trap?" With a frown that would've stopped even the heart of Xehanort Jonathan said, "Man of science, do you believe I exist or not?"

As stubborn as he was Kendall could tell from the way he spoke that denying the existence of the one before him would kill both his body and his spirit, and even he knew in that instant that it was not a fate he wanted.

"I can see your thoughts, and I know you do not want to believe. However, you have the wisdom to see that the wrong words will spell your doom." Turning to Joan, he asked, "Do you have something I could eat?"

Blinking, she gave a nod before heading into the kitchen to get some holiday treats she had made. As she brought the treats out she gave some to Jonathan, who thanked her for his trouble while taking a bite. "Forgive me, but I did not know that a person needed to eat after they passed on to the other side."  
"Now you know that it is truly I who speaks to you, and not a malicious spirit pretending to be a holy man. See, and believe that Gri has sent me to correct this family." Turning to Kendall, he continued, "Heed my words Kendall Norman. Your actions for all these years towards your wife and your son have displeased Gri, and like Anton Yeller and all who follow him you risk binding yourself to the mortal plane with the chains of darkness. But because of the role your son has to play He has sent me to give you a lifeline, a chance in which to escape your fate."

"And what may this lifeline be, exactly? Pilgrimage to the Holy City? Fasting for two months?" Kendall didn't want to admit it, but he was a little curious to see what was going to happen.

Getting up, Jonathan Gabriel thanked Mrs. Norman for the food before answering her husband, "Over the next few days you shall be visited by three spirits. Expect the first one tonight one hour after the stroke of midnight."  
"What's wrong with getting it over and done with at once?" That was more of a joke than a question, but Kendall would never get an answer.

Continuing, the celestial messenger finished, "The second shall arrive the following night at two in the morning, and then the last shall come at the stroke of midnight. Pay attention, Kendall, because if you learn nothing from them you shall desire to be escorted into the presence of Zudyss himself. You have been warned. Now your fate is in your hands." With those final words, Jonathan Gabriel exited the apartment through the window, and once he entered his chariot, ascended to the heavens. The lights outside dimmed and everything returned to normal. I feel it is important to add Joan and Kendall never saw him again in their mortal lives.


	2. The Past into the Light

Chapter 2: The Past into the Light

That night, Kendall paced back and forth in his room, his wife trying to sleep in the bed as he did so. This whole night was defying logic. Dead men coming for a visit, ghosts coming to teach lessons? This went against everything Anton Yeller had been saying, and why was he the one who had to be meeting these ghosts? It just didn't make sense. He didn't do anything wrong with-.

The clock said it was just a few minutes before one in the morning. Any moment the spirit that Jonathan said would be coming would be here, and then what? How exactly was getting visited by a spook supposed to be helpful? Maybe he should report the whole thing to the authorities. Maybe this was nothing more than some elaborate prank to get the better of him.

The clock finally changed to one, and at that exact second a light filled the room. The source of the light was a strange little girl with white hair and green eyes. She wore a simple tunic embroidered with red markings. The strangest thing about her was the fact that instead of legs she had the body of a donkey. Of course, Kendall didn't know what a donkey was as they don't exist on Harthyn. He saw some sort of equine animal with large hoofed feet.

The light was enough to rouse Joan from her sleep. "Kendall? What… hello. Who are you?"  
"I'm the messenger that was sent to help your husband." The child said in a musical voice that was young but ancient at the same time. Turning to Mr. Norman she introduced herself. "I'm the Ghost of Starlight Past."

"I expected someone who looked more…" Kendall couldn't find the words because he had no idea who he had been expecting. A child who was half animal certainly didn't come to mind.

Giggling, the Ghost continued, "The Past is all that has been. It contains many joyful occasions that helps to mold everyone into the people they choose to be."  
"It's not all sunshine and rainbows."  
"Well, duh. But you don't have to focus on the dark clouds either. Come, Kendall. Let us visit your Starlights from long ago."

Before Kendall could say anything, he was no longer in his room, but was standing in a grand hall filled with seats filled with people in ceremonial robes and colorful lights streaming across the hall. Gasping, he looked around taking in the sights. "Why, this is where I graduated from the education system."

"You did more than graduate, Kendall." The Ghost told him as she gestured to the seats where Kendall was surprised to see himself, but with smoother hair and and a brighter disposition. Kendall found the incident strange, like looking into a mirror that made a person see their younger self. His past self still had the dark black hair, though Kendall's own hair was starting to grey. But there was no denying the blue eyes that were full of excitement and optimism for the future.

As the ceremony began another familiar face stepped onto the stage, one that made the grumpy man hold his breath. Joan looked as lovely as he remembered, with her curly brown locks draping down her shoulders. None of the wear and tear of life could be seen on her face, which now provided a stark contrast to how she appeared now. "Joan. It's me, Kendall. Joan!"

"She cannot see or hear us." The Ghost told him. "All these are shadows of what has happened. Unalterable and intangible for us. Your wife still waits for you."

"It's just… this is a special memory."

As the past Joan broke into a song about everyone contributing to the society that they were going to be helping to build, the grumpy man found his heart soaring again. Oh, hearing her sing at this moment was like hearing a piece of heaven. This memory brought up emotions Kendal had not felt in a long time.

Looking at him, the Ghost noted, "You are crying."

"Hearing her singing was a Starlight gift I did not expect," Kendall admitted, "It was hearing her sing that told me she was the one."

"You began dating her after this day, and the time came when you finally asked her to marry you." Turning, the Ghost told him, "Let us see another Starlight." At that the scene changed and the two of them were now in a hospital area, talking to one of the medical officials.

As he tapped some information on his holo-screen, the official looked at them. "Everything checks out. Mr. Norman is to be called to duty next month, and as a result qualifies for having a clone engineered. But if I understand, you both want to contribute a piece of your DNA for the process?"

"Yes." Past Kendall told the official. "Even though we are using science to give him life, we still want him to feel like he is his own person."  
"If you want, we can make his mind to be compliant-."

"No." Taking his wife's hand, the shadow of Kendall's past continued, "We want him to have his own personality."  
With a sigh, the official looked at him. "Well, this is your child. You want him to be a rebel? I won't stand in your way."

"Jason." Kendall looked down as he thought about his son. "Maybe we should've made him obedient."

"Obedient?" The Ghost asked. "This choice you made helped shape your son into the hero he is growing to become."

Eyes narrowing, Kendall growled, "Hero? He grew into a punk, an ungrateful self-entitled brat who spat on everything I gave him."

Shaking her head, the Ghost mourned, "Oh, how quickly pride can ruin relationships. You made a promise with your wife to love your child and treat him with love and honesty, which is the terms that Gri gave to all parents in the beginning."  
"Those ways are done. The only thing that matters is making sure the system is obeyed and enforced."  
"If you heard those words at this moment of your past, you would've argued that every being needs to have the freedom to live as they thought. You once fought and argued against the system, though not long after this you changed your tune."

At those words the Ghost of Starlight Past changed the memory into a scene Kendall could never forget. The once tall trees had been blasted down and all the homes were now bonfires that had columns of smoke rising up into the sky like dark sentinels testifying of the atrocities committed here. Strewn across the ground were the bodies of people who had given their lives fighting here, Morugan and Netokan alike.

Not far off, Kendall saw the survivors being lined up and brought to his commanding officer, who stood with his newly acquired facial scars across his face, and the makings of his ridiculous sideburns. Bruce Arnold stood as if he had forged the world around him, and had seen fit to lay waste to it.

"Attention, Morugans." He said to those who were had been taken prisoner, "You have been found guilty of conspiracy against Netokan. As of now your lands are now extensions of Netokan, and you are traitors to the nation. As of such each of you will be executed in accordance with our just laws."

Amidst all the protests Kendall spotted his past self looking up at his commanding officer with horror written upon his face. Remembering what happened, Kendall turned away and tried to block out the sounds.

"Look, Kendall." The Ghost of Starlight Past told him.

Shaking his head, the man refused. "No. I know what happens, and I will not relive it again."  
"You will see it." As if guided by some unseen force the words of the Ghost made him turn around and see what happened next. As each of the men raised their rifles to end the lives of the prisoners, the past version of Kendall threw his gun down.

"No." He said firmly as he stood in front of a little girl. "I will not obey this order. This is nothing short of cold blooded murder."  
"You will do as you are told, Captain Norman." Arnold frowned at him.

"No. This is wrong. We're supposed to protect the rights of Netokan, not slaughter innocent people who have no weapons."

"There is no such thing as an innocent Morugan. They are all guilty of the crimes Anton Yeller has found in their country."  
"How can an entire nation be found guilty of the actions of one? To me, and to these people, you're the one who's being the criminal."

At that there was a gunshot, and Kendall clutched his shoulder as he watched his younger self fall unconscious from the shot his commanding officer gave him. Then, with a snap of Arnold's fingers the soldiers open fired on the civilians. As he blinked the shadows vanished, leaving Kendall with the Ghost amidst a burning town that was slowly smoldering and dimming with the setting sun.

Turning to the Ghost, Kendall had to fight back the pain of this memory. "Are you happy now? Making me relive the worst day of my life? My heroics did nothing. I was rushed to a medical site, then discharged not long after because all the drones said I was the one who destroyed the village after letting the soldiers… one even had video evidence of me committing crimes I did not!"

"These are shadows of what has been. They cannot be changed no matter what people say. The truth comes out in the end." The Ghost told him.

Scoffing, Kendall spoke his mind, "Yeah, it did. I saw that you get nowhere trying to follow ancient morals. The only thing that matters is doing what your superiors say, and following the system. And the worst part was, this happened on Starlight, the day that is all about peace." He spat that last word at the Ghost.

"This war changed you for the worst, Kendall. And for years your wife and son suffered for it. Why will you continue to hold on to the pain instead of leaving it in the past like you should have? The actions you did that day did a great service to one soul."

The discharged soldier would hear none of it. "I've had enough. Take me home now. I'm done with you ghosts."

"You still have two more visitors waiting-."  
"No more! I am done!" Grabbing a broken railing, he swung it at the ghost. "Depart! Send me home, and never bother me again!"

As he brought the branch down, the wound in his shoulder burned hot as if someone shoved a branding iron into it. Crying out in pain, Kendall Norman grasped it as he fell over. Instead of colliding with the ground he found himself landing on the floor of his bedroom.

With a loud gasp, he heard his wife say, "Kendall! What happened?"

"That ghost tortured me, that's what." He snapped at her. "I suppose you've been comfortable the hours I've been gone."

"Hours? Kendall, you were gone all day."

"All day? What day is it?"

"It's midnight Kendall. Starlight has officially begun."

* * *

 **Now we know a little more of Kendall's past. It probably could've used more work, but I didn't have Flautist4ever look over it as I'm trying to finish this story before Christmas. Hopefully it won't take me long to finish the next chapter as this is mainly to try and help everyone (me included) to understand Kendall Norman some more.**


	3. Present Tense

**Mortem belongs to YamiChaos27**

* * *

Chapter 3: Present Tense

A whole day? The incident took a whole day to complete? How was that possible? Kendall didn't have time to think about it as from down the hall a light appeared. Peering into the hallway the two of them saw their living room had been lit up like a festival was happening in their own home. Frowning, Kendall marched down to tell the person off and to throw them out.

When he got there the disgraced soldier didn't find someone fancy. Instead, there was a man with a shaggy beard and worn clothes sitting on the couch. His face sagged as if he carried the burdens of the world on his shoulders. All in all if you were to see him you would wonder if he was a homeless man. "What are you doing in my home?" Kendall demanded to know.

"Just reflecting on the news." The person said in a voice that was once musical, but now was off several keys. "Such a sorry state the world is in now."  
"I suggest you get out before I call the authorities."

With a sigh, the man turned to Kendall. "Figures. No one ever genuine consideration for the here and now. All it is now is 'me, me, me, me'. There's just no widespread spirit. This is why I hate being the Ghost of Starlight Present."  
Kendall did a double take. "You're the Ghost of Starlight Present? The last ghost was half animal."

"Our forms are not as uniform as yours. We take on the shapes that best reflect our designations." The Ghost informed him as he gestured to the TV. "The state of this Starlight is cruel and unforgiving, with people focusing on the consumerism than the spiritual."

"I'll give you the commercialism, but I don't think you need to be so negative."

"You'll see why soon enough." At that Kendall and the Ghost of Starlight Present were no longer in the apartment, but were in the middle of downtown where people were still buying stuff from the special sales. The light snowfall seemed to pass through the two of them so Kendall never noticed it. As they passed the people, the Ghost of Starlight Present tried to touch the shoulders of passing pedestrians, but his hand always flew back as if repulsed by some force field.

Pausing, Kendall asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to give these people a portion of the spirit of Starlight," With a sigh the Ghost continued, "But as usual they have sealed their hearts up so there is no room for any spirit other than their own greed."

"But that's always what Starlight has been about."

"Not for everyone." At those words the scene changed and Kendall found the two of them in an apartment he recognized as belonging to his brother-in-law. The walls were lined with ancient paintings and artifacts from various civilizations across the globe, and in the corner was a shelf containing lots of old fashioned books that he knew his niece loved so much.

Speaking of, he saw her curled up on the couch staring at the ceiling like she was expecting a solution to what was on her mind to fall from the sky. Nothing did come from that, so when the door opened she barely stirred while her parents came in. Elisa, a descendant of the Hocamli people, was dressed in her usual purple shirt and jeans with her long hair done in a braid that drooped over her shoulder. Thomas, while looking more professional, lacked his coat still and had a tie with silly faces instead of a solid color.

Her mother paused when she saw her daughter just lying there. "Clair? Have you been there all morning?" The only response she got was a nod, so she set her coat to the side while taking a seat next to her daughter. "Clair, if it's about the purge, don't feel bad about it."  
"How did we fail to see it?" Clair asked. "How did we fail to realize Professor Yeller was playing us all along?"

"Never mind that now. You can't worry about it because you can't change what happened." Her father told her as he sat on the floor next to the couch. "It's Starlight."  
"I know, but that makes this all the worse." Clair rolled over, disturbed by the unfolding of recent events.

If there was one thing Kendall had learned about his brother-in-law it was that he didn't give up, and he proved it now. "Clair, you remember all those stories you love?"

"Yeah?"  
"You remember the ancient legends of the Hocamli and other civilizations? Each of those stories and legends had moments when the hero faced a dark challenge, and they felt like they were asked to face more than was fair of them. Well, the way I see this is the moment in your story where you're just like those great heroes. You and Jason."  
"Your father is right. This is along the lines of what Gareth the Great must've felt before facing the dreaded trumbold, or even the warrior king Bran when he had to seal away Ryukumo before he laid waste to what is now Saoirddre." Elisa joined in comforting her daughter. "Did any of them give up when things got too hard?" Despite not getting an answer, she continued, "I have spent many months worrying for your safety, and you came back a different person."

Smiling, Thomas joined in, "A better person if I do say so myself. You've grown into a confident young woman, and I know you can overcome this."

Turning to face her parents, Clair asked, "You're… you're really okay with me fighting Madsane?"

"Of course we're not okay with that!" Thomas exclaimed. "No sane parent would ever be okay. But after seeing you fight against the purge I know you won't be able to forgive yourself if you did nothing."

Nodding, Elisa added, "I wish you didn't have to risk your life, but I won't stop you from facing your destiny. So go. Help your cousin, and stop Madsane if you believe that is what you need to do."

"Why aren't you trying to stop me?"

"Yes, why don't you stop her?" Kendall asked. "You're her parents. Tell her the way she should go."  
"They cannot force her to be what they desire her to be, and they know it." The Ghost of Starlight Present explained. "They see that now her fate is in her hands, and all they can do is support her as she fills the role she must."

"But why here? Why can't someone else do it?" Sighing, Kendall asked, "Why is everyone against Madsane?"

"If you are to see, then you must open your heart." With those words, the scene changed around them again just as Clair got up. Their little apartment changed to a series of holding cells that contained fifty to sixty individuals. From the way they complained about stepping on each other's toes and how their bodies pressed against the walls it was obvious these cells were too small for the number of occupants inside. Several of them had burn marks all over their bodies that testified that they had brushed against the force field more than once, and some were doing it again as cries of pain filled the halls.

Stepping through the force field like it was nonexistent the Ghost of Starlight Present began to touch each person on the shoulder and their expressions changed. One by one they began to do their best to make room for the sick and the elderly. A few families even began singing hymns of praise to Gri despite the fact that they had no reason to praise the divine being they believed in. "Spirit, why are you comforting these people when they posed a threat to Netokan's survival?"

"The only threat they pose here is the threat of the truth, of holding to that which kept your society going for thousands of years. In their misery they shall be comforted because of who they chose to put their faith in, while those who followed the philosophies of man will be in want this night." Turning to him, the Ghost continued, "Remember, o man, that the pleasures of a season will fade and become nothing in comparison to the joys of eternity."

"Regardless, these people are getting what was coming to them."  
"Have you learned nothing, Kendall Norman? Or will it take a more personal connection to see the lessons you need to learn?" At that, the setting changed again to a dark alleyway littered with garbage amid the slush. With metal poles sticking out as if every building was trying to support each other, Kendall realized they were at the lower levels, where those who couldn't afford to live at the higher levels dwelled. The towering skyscrapers obstructed the light of the sun to where only a few faint rays managed to break through. Despite being needed to hold the higher levels up there were broken windows everywhere and shells of hovercars everywhere you looked.

Kendall shivered though not at the cold because he couldn't feel cold. No, the memory of how he and Joan almost ended up living at these levels filled him with memories he did not care to remember. Turning to the Ghost of Starlight Present, the discharged soldier asked, "Why have you brought me to these slums?"

"For him." Pointing, the Ghost showed Kendall something he was shocked to see. Huddled against a wall rolled up into a ball in an attempt to keep himself warm was his son. The blue jacket he now wore didn't seem like it was doing enough to keep him warm. Face red from the chill that dominated this area Kendall could hardly make out the scar that he had seen on the face of his son.

Moving over, Kendall spoke softer than he had spoken in a long time. "Jason? Jason?" When he tried to reach out to his child the hand of the worried parent passed right through him. In vain Kendall tried to embrace his son. Gone was his anger and pride, and now was replaced by a desire he had suppressed for so long: the duty of a father to keep his family safe. "No! For Gri's sake, let me comfort my son!"  
"But you cannot. We are not truly here. This is merely a shadow of what is happening now." The Ghost explained. "And for your information, even if he could see you there would be nothing in his heart but anger, contempt, and hate. The emotions you taught him to fill his heart with."

Scoffing, Kendall folded his arms as he stood upright. "I only taught him to be strong." Some of his old demeanour returning, he continued, "This momentary lapse of weakness will be tempered to be stronger."

"Compassion and mercy are what he needs now, not discipline." The Ghost said, "But let us see if he will get it now."  
Before Kendall could ask why the sound of feet wading through the slush filled his ears. Turning, he saw a familiar figure enter the alley. The red and black hair was unmistakable, as was the black clothes and the wolf medallion on his chest. Walking beside him was the red monster called Leroy. The poor excuse for a father moved to block the path of Mortem, but the dark warrior passed through him as a reminder that Kendall was not truly there. "Well, well. Look what we have here."

"Go away, Mortem."Jason said as he refused to look at his rival.

"Oh, so your plan is to sit there feeling sorry for yourself while trying to catch a cold?" Throwing some broken pieces of wood at Jason's feet, Mortem threw some black flames he conjured from his hand and set the wood ablaze. "Get yourself warm, and then pull yourself together."

Now Jason turned to look at him. "Why? So you can stab me in the heart? Break my body the way my spirit's been broken?"  
"I may be of the darkness, but I'm not soulless." Taking a seat, the dark warrior continued, "We were all played by Madsane. Truth be told I had no idea you were a clone."

"Well, now you know."

"You don't seem that bothered by it."  
"I always knew. I don't know how things were where you come from, but here being a clone is considered a good thing. You can be made to have the best physical conditions, and your immune system is made so strong you can't even catch a cold. Every clone is seen as the perfect being." With a huff Jason looked down. "Until… you know what."  
With a slight hint of a smile, Mortem finished. "The day I got to knock you senseless because you were turned into a puppet."

Frowning, Kendall's son turned away from the dark warrior. "... Yeah. That."

"Man you're pathetic. Moping about in the bottom of your terrible city feeling sorry for yourself because you couldn't keep control of yourself. I really thought you had matured beyond that."

Frowning, Jason turned back to face Mortem. "And how else am I supposed to be? Do you know what it's like to work so hard to change your destiny only to get used as a tool for evil? It's like everything I tried was for nothing, that all I was meant to be was the weapon my father wanted."

Those words cut Kendall to the bottom of his heart. "Weapon? No, Jason. I didn't want a weapon. I-I…"  
"I'm a weapon and I turned out okay." The red monster told Jason.

Shaking his head, Mortem said, "Not helping, Leroy." To Jason, he explained, "Funny thing is, I attacked your father earlier today. I wanted to get answers that Madsane wouldn't give, and I had made up my mind to kill him. After seeing what he was, I decided to not stain my Keyblade with his filth. If anyone should take his life it's you."

"What?" Both Kendall and Jason asked, although only the Ghost of Starlight Present could hear the former.

"Come on. You already have blood on your hands."

"And you want me to put more on my hands? What is with you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one with daddy issues." Grabbing Jason, Mortem continued, "Look, you were used by Madsane. Guess what? So was I. He played me ever since you two were ripped from your home. I may not like you, but I did grow to respect you as a warrior. That Keyblade chose you for a reason, and against all my expectations you grew into someone I'm okay with crossing blades with. You want to make this right? Then you and I share the same goal: Kill Doctor Madsane."

That was it for Kendall. "Listen you. There is no way my child will be party to cold-blooded murder! I raised him better than that!"

"Weren't you saying not too long ago those people were getting their just desserts?" The Ghost asked Kendall. "This is simply a hero who destroyed a threat to modern society."

The disgraced captain paused because he recognized those words as what he said not too long ago. "Spirit, what is going to happen to my son?"

"I'm afraid I'm the wrong ghost to ask." The Ghost of Starlight Past said. "You will have to save that question for your next visitor." With that, the Ghost and the setting changed, and Kendall found himself lying in his bed, staring at a hologram of Jason as an infant.

* * *

 **I really hope I didn't portray Jason as a whiner. I was trying to show he was in a low place, hurting because of what he was made to do. I don't know if I did Mortem right or if I need to edit later.**

 **Got about two more chapters, though depending on how things go it might end up being one chapter. We'll just have to wait and see.**


	4. Grim no, Bright Future!

**Be forewarned: spoilers ahead**

* * *

Chapter 4: Grim… no, bright Future?!

"Joan. Joan, wake up." Kendall shook his wife, who had been sleeping. "Joan, this is important."  
With a yawn, she sat up. "Kendall, shouldn't you be getting ready for your last visitor?"

"It's Jason. I know where he is."

That got her attention. "Where's our son?"

"In the lower levels, at the bottom. But… I think he's going to try and murder Madsane."  
"And that bothers you why?"

Those words shocked Kendall, but he continued, "Do you remember what we discussed when Jason was being made? Before I left?"

"Kendall, I don't see how that's…" Joan began before she paused. "... We wanted him to feel special, and to make him proud of us."

"For the first time in years, I remember why I went to war. Why I disobeyed a direct order." With tears coming to his eyes, Kendall got out, "I-I wanted to g-give him a… a legacy. Something he could be proud of. But… the Ghost of Starlight Present showed me our son broken, standing on a precipice, and I can't help but wonder if it's too late to change?"

"Too late? It's never too late to take a chance." At the first words the room lit up and at the foot of their bed was a spinning table with slots lined with various numbers. Then a pair of cubes with varying numbers of dots on them rolled over and entered into one of the slots. A cheer from the other end gave them a view of their strange visitor.

At the other end of the table was a woman in a bright red dress with a brown fur scarf wrapped around her neck. She had long fingers that appeared to be skeletal in nature, and her black hair was done up in a bun. The scariest thing about her was her face, with one side being an exposed skull while the other was a bright beaming face that you couldn't help but feel safe around. "Yeah! Double six! I'm a winner!"

"Who in heaven's name are you?" Joan asked, the initial outburst making her feel like her heart skipped a beat. I think it's also fair to say that despite this woman being so bright and cheerful she feared her more than the other two ghosts.

Turning to face Joan, the woman was like, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? My credentials." As soon as those words came out both Joan and Kendall's holoscreens popped up with the following words

The Ghost of Starlight Future

Gambling Sensation

"You're the final ghost?" Kendall asked. "I expected something… scarier."  
"And how am I not scary?" The Ghost asked him in a slightly miffed voice. "Listen, the future is full of uncertainties. Despite what many people say it is not set in stone. It is constantly changing like the flip of a card or the roll of the dice." Taking a sip from a glass of gin that appeared out of nowhere, the Ghost continued, "Well, now that I have your attention, I think it's time we got going."

"What exactly are we going to see?"

With a smile, the Ghost said, "We'll find out." With that, she flipped over a card and the scene around them changed. Instead of being home in bed Kendall was now in the middle of a room without furniture and walls made of metal. A nearby window showed an ocean of stars, letting Kendall know they were in space. "Well, well, well. Yeller's space station, though I suppose now it could be considered his fortress. Business central."

"Why are we here?" Kendall asked. "What does this have to do with my future?"

Not answering, the Ghost pointed to a group of people clustered around a table drinking and having some lunch. Among them was Anton Yeller, the leader of Harthyn. The elderly scientist was in a particularly good mood this day, tapping his cane on the ground like he was trying to conduct a musical number. His white lab coat was stained with food and drink. Holding up a cup, he said, "A toast to our success."  
"Here, here." The twelve individuals sitting with him cheered.

"No more do we have to hold back waiting for reports to go through. No more do we have to worry about covering up our activities to the media." The familiar face of Bruce Arnold said, surprising Kendall that he was among them. "Now the Neo-Thirteen can march on to success."

With a laugh, a girl close to Clair's age with black hair and matching eyes added, "No more messing around with those idiots Jason and Clair."  
"And no more pulling Mortem's strings." Another teen said.

"Now, now. Let us not be completely disrespectful." Professor Yeller reminded them. "I had high hopes for those three, but their journey made them unfit to be a part of the new Organization Thirteen. And it broke my heart to see several more follow them down the path of foolishness and ignorance. But no matter. Now that Harthyn's been destroyed all our experiments can be done in the open and the Union can begin."  
"Destroyed?" Kendall's heart felt like it skipped a beat. "He destroyed Harthyn? The great Anton Yeller destroyed our entire world? But I thought…"

"That your son and Mortem were going to murder Madsane?" The Ghost asked as she pulled up a card. "Nope. Don't see that happening. It appears that this is fixed, that no matter what Madsane will be allowed to destroy the world."

The disgraced soldier had enough. "But why? What happened to my family?"  
Picking up the dice, the Ghost simply said, "Let's find out." WIth that she rolled and the scene changed to what appeared to be a tropical jungle. At first Kendall thought he was in Moruga, but the leaves were shaped differently and some appeared to have a glow to them. As he looked he saw some sort of robotic tech suit stomp out of the underbrush, and he was surprised to see himself in the cockpit. "That's me. What's going on?"

The ghost didn't answer but pointed to the jungle. From the trees came a blue alien creature with a long braid riding some sort of six-legged animal with an elongated face. The blue creature was dressed in a red shirt with a blue vest and shorts. But there was something about that face that rang a bell in Kendall's head. What was it? Wait. That scar running across his face. It couldn't be!

The alien hissed at the Kendall in the robot suit. "You had this coming a long time." THe alien growled in a voice that confirmed Kendall's fear.

"You should've listened to me on Harthyn, Jason." The future Kendall said as he raised a gun. "Now we face each other as enemies."  
"You and I were always enemies, but now I'm finally doing something about it father." The alien Jason spat that last word out. "You said that power was in the army, in being a soldier, but the truth was you wanted a weapon, not a son. YOu should've treated me like a person!"

"All you are is a waste of time and money." The robotic suit Kendall snarled as he opened fire. Kendall couldn't believe the words he was hearing come out of his mouth. Was this really how things were going to go between him and Jason? Did he truly cause his son to hate him this much?

Turning to the Ghost, the soldier said, "Spirit, I never wanted this to happen between me and Jason. Please tell me that this can be altered, that this isn't set in stone." Ignoring his plea, the ghost simply pointed at the fight that had broken out. The robotic suit Kendall had killed the six-legged animal, but alien Jason was now in the air. With a roar of anger he leapt up and summoned the mysterious key-shaped sword he saw his son use in the purge. However it wasn't the same. The colors were darker, the blade thicker, and knives were coming out of the fist at the end.

With a snarl the alien version of his son sliced the gun in two with his corrupted weapon and proceeded to cut the glass window in two. From the way the future Kendall frantically grasped for a mask beside him the air was not suitable for humans. However, the alien Jason grabbed him by the shirt and ripped him from the cockpit.

As the alien Jason threw the future version of his father to the ground, Kendall found himself running forward. "Jason! I'm sorry! I get it now. I should've been a better father to you. I should've let you make your own choices, but I was too busy focusing on my pain. I never should have tried to make you into something you didn't want to be."  
As was to be expected his words were not heard as he wasn't really there, and the alien Jason walked through the current Kendall to the future one. "Jason, no! Don't do this! Whatever I wanted I know it wasn't for you to become this." Turning to the ghost he said, "Is there no way to change this? Is this what my son is fated to become because of my pain? Please tell me there's some way to prevent this future."

"Are you willing to take the chance to change the future, and save your son?" At the words of the Ghost of Starlight Future the desperate father found the dice she had in his hand. As the shadow of his son's potential future raised his blade to end his father Kendall shook the dice in his hand and threw them as hard as he could. As he saw the blade coming down upon the shadow, he moved his hand to try and reach out to the shadow of his son.

There was no way he could've heard the dice land, but he did. Not looking back, he heard the Ghost say "Not a bad roll." As his hand would've made contact Kendall blinked and then he was no longer in a jungle. Instead now he was reaching out to a holoscreen image of him and Joan shortly after they were married.

With a gasp he sat up to find himself in his bed which was echoed by his wife. "Kendall. You're back."

"Yes, I am back." Hugging his wife, he said, "I'm so sorry Joan. I see now I've been a fool. A bitter one who failed to move on from a bad incident, and I see now it's costing our family. You deserve better than me and words can never make up the years of pain I've caused, but I'm sorry."

For several seconds she did not speak or move, and Kendall feared that his apology came too late, and he had lost his chance to make it right. Then, he felt a pair of loving arms wrap around him in a returning hug. "It'll take time to heal Kendall, but I do believe it is possible."

While they sat there in loving embrace an automated voice spoke up, "Good morning, Netokan. Hope you enjoy today's Starlight because our wonderful innovative leader Professor Yeller has promised today will be a day to remember."

That caused the two of them to snap out of the moment. "Computer, what day is it?" They asked in unison.

"Today is the day of Starlight." The computer responded.

"It's Starlight? We didn't miss it?" Kendall looked at his wife in disbelief. "Did the ghosts do it all in one night?"

"They must have. There's no other explanation."

"Then there's still time to make this right." Getting up out of bed, Kendall rushed to the closet and began looking for a fresh change of clothes. Pulling some out for his wife, he instructed her, "Hurry. We don't have much time."

"Time? Time for what?" Joan asked.

"Something's going to happen tonight, and Jason and Clair need to know."

"But… are you sure you can find Jason?"

"Even if I have to tear this city apart to do it I will. It's long past due that I become the one thing he needs most of all: a father."

* * *

 **And that's it. You've made it to the end of this spin-off. Congratulations. This was a fun little spin-off, though I may come back to it as a later date.**

 **In case you were wondering, yes that was Pandora that Kendall saw him and Jason fighting on in the future. I decided to include it because I'm going to try to make that moment crucial for both of their development.**

 **I'll get back to working on Journey of Discovery Final Mix in the near future, but first is another side project I promised I'd work on.**


End file.
